


Dreams of Portent

by DemiCatra



Series: Once Upon a Dream Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Familiars, Fingerfucking, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Padma Patil, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mention thereof, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Scissoring, Second War with Voldemort, Seer Pansy Parkinson, Spirit Guides, Vaginal Fingering, briefly, for my own purposes, leeway taken with the dorm layout, marked underage since Pansy is one week shy of her 18th birthday here, tell me if I missed a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCatra/pseuds/DemiCatra
Summary: For the past couple years on Samhain, Pansy has received the same dream. This year, as before, it returns. Distractions and comfort ensue from her girlfriend, Padma. Takes place during the girls' Seventh Year in my OUaD-verse.Written for the 2020 DA Discord Samhain Flash Comp
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Padma Patil
Series: Once Upon a Dream Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord





	Dreams of Portent

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Samhain_Flash_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>    
> Spirit guides
> 
> I went for the witch’s familiar, Celtic animism route with this prompt. I also feel a need to point out that this is DIFFERENT from the concept of spirit animals as the First Nations know them. Spirit animals are sacred to the FN. Even when I, with my FN heritage, learn about the concept now and when I discovered my primary spirit animal a few years back, almost feel like I’m intruding or appropriating. Therefore, I’d like to suggest that anyone with an interest research this topic, please research it a little if you never have. It's rich, deep, complex, very interesting, and oh so very beautiful!
> 
> The spirit guides section is admittedly short compared to the PWP section. I hadn't planned for this to actually happen, but our girls and the muse had other ideas once I started writing.
> 
> Notes for those who haven't read the three chapters posted of OUaD (which is only up to just the start of their First Year): Pansy recognizes the Kneazle in the dream; it's her familiar, Mara. Pansy is approximately 4 months pregnant though it’s not necessary to know how or why for this fic. #spoilers
> 
> Now beta'd! Thank you, thankyouthankyou! Firewhiskysoul, you made this piece so much better for all of your help! Any remaining errors are my own.

A dappled tortoiseshell Kneazle slunk silently through the night shadows, ears swivelling in all directions to survey its surroundings as it ran. A dank mist obscured much of the low surroundings, and the high, dry grass rustled its displeasure as it was disturbed. When the Kneazle reached a stone fence at the base of a long, sloping hill, it paused only momentarily to gaze in either direction along its dark expanse. Quickly, it leapt up to the top of the structure and slipped through and between two of the twisted, wrought iron finials that adorned its length. 

Destination nearing, the feline sprinted from the section of the old, crumbling headstone on which it had landed to an obviously newer annex. An old oak that marked the far boundary creaked and scraped as its nearly empty branches brushed against the fence in the stale wind that blew sullenly. At the end of the row of those buried nearest the tree lay an open grave, fresh earth piled beside it. Candles lit for remembrance lined the base of the neighboring grave, recently filled, new headstone already in place. The weak, flickering lightcast deep shadows into the yawning opening, aiding in its abyssal quality. A shaggy wolfhound sat at the edge, gazing within. 

End of its journey reached, the Kneazle slowed to brush a greeting against the flank of the greyhound before curling up at its side, watching. 

Overhead in the branches of the oak rested a barn owl. Without warning, it screeched long and loud then took flight. At the sound, the Kneazle turned its gaze up and onto Pansy, staring.

* * *

Pansy jolted awake, a scream dying just behind her lips. She pushed herself into a sitting position with one hand. With the other, she reached up to brush away the remnants of sweat from her forehead and tear tracks from her cheeks before letting her hand fall to her lower stomach.

It had been years since Pansy had woken crying; not since she’d left for Hogwarts had she done so. In the four-poster of her bedroom in the suite she shared with the other seventh-year Slytherin girls, Padma continued to sleep soundly. Beneath the fingertips she had stretched across her abdomen, Pansy felt a faint flutter. 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh and a light whimper. She ran her hand down her face then through her hair to gather it to one side of the column of her neck, grateful that they had made a point to spell the curtains closed and silent each night since they were fifth years and dealing with the hell that Umbridge had brought to them. How she wished things were as simple now as they had been then.

Silent sobs welled up from deep within, shaking the bed.

Beside her, Padma stirred for the first time but Pansy remained unaware. Padma’s eyes slid open a fraction and she stilled her breathing. Rolling over, she shifted to embrace Pansy, leaning up to graze her neck with a ghost of a kiss.

Pansy heaved an audible sob this time and turned to rest her forehead against her lover’s. She gazed into the topaz depths of Padma’s eyes, seeking solace, seeking calm.

“I felt her, Pads.” She drew in a shaky breath and let her head fall to Padma’s shoulder. “I felt her move just now when I woke up. She’s real. It’s real. This is all real!”

Knowing not what to say, Padma began to run her fingers through Pansy’s hair lightly, combing the tangles out of the silken strands. She loved the sensation and she knew that it would calm Pansy while potentially encouraging her to continue talking.

“I dreamed of the cemetery, again.” Pansy sniffed into the crook of Padma’s neck, her sobs slowing, time between the tremors growing longer and longer. 

“It was the same dream as the one I had on Samhain last year...and the year before. But, I woke up crying this time. I think, I think it’s coming...the end. The end with  _ him. _ I’m scared. What are we going to do?” This last came out a mere whisper.

Pansy sat back and looked into Padma’s citrine depths shining in the darkness for a brief moment. In her eyes she saw all the love, compassion, and understanding they held for one another. In her eyes, she saw their future. 

Abruptly, Pansy surged forward, enveloping the woman beside her in her arms and kissing her soundly, desperately. 

Padma let her, rolling over and settling Pansy into a practiced position above her. As Pansy’s tongue delved deep, Padma lightly dragged her nails down Pansy’s spine and back up beneath her nightshirt.

When Pansy shifted to lave at her neck, Padma managed to gasp out a promise. “We’re...oh gods. Pans, we’re going to talk about this still.”

Pansy gave a deep, guttural sound that might have been an acquiescence, might have been pure arousal. 

“Later.” Pansy pulled back and blew a breath across the love bite forming on the soft, caramel skin beneath her. She watched as goosebumps erupted across Padma’s skin and a shiver traveled down her torso. 

Pansy followed that shiver, nosing her way down between Padma’s breasts, still covered with her sensible button-down pyjama top. “Right now, I want to forget reality.” She nuzzled one of Padma’s nipples through the cotton and watched it peak. 

Slowly, torturously, she began to unbutton Padma’s top.

“I want to forget and I want to make you see stars. I want to kiss and lick every inch of you.” She peppered kisses down Padma’s abdomen as her skin was slowly revealed to the low starlight that had managed to filter through the lake and into the room. Pansy pushed the top down Padma’s arms then crooked her fingers under either side of her knickers and pyjama bottoms. Swiftly, she stripped her lover of the last two layers of her clothing. 

For a moment, Pansy sat and stared at the bewitching scene before her. At the Slytherin’s gaze upon her, Padma let her legs fall open to reveal the heart of her femininity. Already, she was dripping for her. Pansy’s eyes dilated and she licked her lips pointedly.

“I want to ravish you, Pads. To fuck you with my tongue and circle and nip at your clit until you explode beneath me and forget your own name.” Pansy continued her sweet, slow torture as she spoke, drawing a featherlight touch of a design with her fingertips down to Padma’s centre. Her fingers caressed down beyond to the inside of her thighs, drifting to the other girl’s instep and back up again. Steadily, she avoided the area that they both wanted her to touch most.

“Then-” at this, Pansy cupped Padma hard, feeling the heat and wetness of her centre. She looked up and stared into Padma’s eyes again. Circe but she could lose herself within those gemstone depths. “ _ Then, _ I want your head between my legs before you to ride me into oblivion.” Pansy shifted so she was leaning over Padma, her hair a second curtain around them, noses nearly touching. Deliberately, she began to caress Padma’s mound, occasionally darting a finger into her core.

“And after I make you come, I want you to take control and show me how I love you and you love me. I want to forget everything but you. Us.”

“Oh, gods, yes!” Padma was panting now, pupils blown, pending conversation all but blown away by the force of her desire.  _ Cunning Slytherin, _ she thought distantly.

The Ravenclaw writhed beneath Pansy’s touch, letting out a murmur of frustration when Pansy pulled back to tease lightly at her lips. The softer touch never failed to draw deep, visceral shudders from her but  _ Circe _ , it was as maddening as it was pleasurable.

Pansy crooked a smile and closed the distance between them to kiss Padma again, nibbling on Padma’s lower lip and drawing it between her teeth. Padma keened in disappointment when she removed her hand from her lover’s cunt, but made up for it with her singular devotion to the girl’s mouth for another long moment. She kissed a searing line along her lover’s jaw, up to her ear, and began to work her way south. On the way she stopped to lavish attention on Padma’s breasts, kneading them, burrowing between their pillowy softness, drawing each nipple into her mouth in turn and swirling her tongue around it. 

Padma keened and bucked her hips. Gasping, she urged, “Come on, Pans. Stop teasing.” 

Pansy chuckled and obliged, licking her way down the soft abdomen below her until she reached the nest of dark curls at the juncture of the Ravenclaw’s thighs. Pansy dragged her nose through the curls, inhaling the heady scent of Padma’s arousal. Gripping tight to Padma’s hips and holding her down, she began to circle the engorged nub of her clit.

Padma gave a soft yelp at the first touch, a long and low moan of pure bliss and rapture following. 

Knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Padma to crest the first time, Pansy nipped softly at the bundle of nerves in a way that she knew would drive the other woman insane. She stroked her tongue from Padma’s lower opening up to her clit. Pansy repeated the motion and thrust two of her fingers into the other woman’s opening. Starting off gentle in her onslaught, Pansy continued to circle Padma’s clit, drawing designs with her tongue as she thrust steadily and slowly into her.

Padma whined and began to pant when Pansy crooked her fingers to fondle the spongy tissue just inside Padma on her front wall. With every pass, Padma bucked slightly, her head tossing back and forth, moaning a little louder each time. 

As Padma began to tense, her need rising, Pansy hummed unwaveringly against the other woman, driving her ever higher, and increased the intensity of her motions. With an abrupt intake of breath, Padma stiffened beneath Pansy and exploded on her tongue. Pansy guided Padma through her orgasm and back down again. Her own inner walls clenched in anticipation and enthusiastic arousal at the sight of her lover cresting. Reaching down, Pansy dipped two fingers into herself then began to fondle her own clit with her juices. 

Breathing heavily, Padma grinned and twisted her head back around to look at Pansy, pupils blowing ever wider at the portrait she painted as she touched herself. “Circe, you are gorgeous, Pans. And so, very  _ very  _ brilliant at that. I love it when you eat me out.” 

A predatory look crossed Padma’s face a moment later and she twisted from beneath Pansy. She lifted Pansy’s shirt and over her head, breaking eye contact only when it passed between their gaze. Gently the Slytherin, onto her back. Padma grabbed an abandoned pillow and shoved it beneath Pansy’s hips. 

Straddling the other woman at an angle across one leg, Padma spread a mixture of their essences across them both and aligned their cunts. Pushing down, Padma smirked as Pansy gasped and her eyes rolled back at the rapturous touch of their bare, slick clits against one another. She leaned over and nuzzled the other woman’s breasts drawing one into her mouth. 

Padma began to rock her hips, adopting a steady momentum. Maintaining her circuitous motion back and forth, Padma allowed Pansy’s breast to pop from between her lips and moved to brush her mouth against her lover’s ear. 

“How about I make good on that suggestion from before?” She offered, punctuating each word with a thrust. 

Pansy choked out a primal moan of assent. 

Padma bit down gently on Pansy’s earlobe. In a throaty voice she breathed, “Excellent. My turn.”


End file.
